Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inserting an endoscopic device into a hollow organ of a subject (such as a patient) using a guide wire. In particular, the present invention relates to an insertion method that is suitable for cases in which, for example, an endoscopic device is inserted into a hollow organ, such as the bile duct or the pancreatic duct, through an opening, such as the duodenal papilla.
Description of the Related Art
For diseases involving a hollow organ of the human body, an endoscopic device may be inserted into the hollow organ using a guide wire. This technique is often used in an endoscopic procedure performed in the bile and pancreatic regions. When this endoscopic procedure is performed, a guide wire is indwelt in a target hollow organ, such as the bile duct or the pancreatic duct. An endoscopic device is inserted into the hollow organ through the guide wire. A required procedure is then performed using the endoscopic device.
In this endoscopic procedure, a plurality of endoscopic devices are often typically used. In this instance, the endoscopic devices are required to be inserted and removed from the endoscope numerous times through the guide wire, each time the endoscopic device is exchanged. The insertion and removal operation requires a collaborative operation between an operator and an assistant. This collaborative operation places a significant load on the overall endoscopic procedure.
JP-A-2002-119514 discloses sending an endoscopic device along a guide wire to a target site within the body. However, because the endoscopic device is engaged with the guide wire outside of the body, the endoscopic device is required to be inserted and removed through the guide wire to exchange the endoscopic device.